A simple current mirror can be used as a current output stage. However, in general, the output impedance of a simple current mirror is too low to allow good linearity into a load with large voltage excursions. The usual method of improving the output resistance is to cascode the output transistor of the current mirror. Unfortunately, cascoding the output section of a high current mirror requires a significant amount of voltage headroom, which detracts from the maximum available output swing available. In addition, the cascode transistor will need to handle the full output current, and therefore, must be a relatively large component. This is especially true if the control terminal (e.g., drain or base) of the cascode transistor needs to be extended for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection reasons. It would be preferable if a current output stage can provide a high-output impedance without occurring the above mentioned disadvantages.